Krang (IDW)
General Krang is one of the main villains in the The Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. As second-in-command of the Utrom High Council, he served under his father, Supreme Commander Quanin. The Utrom race was nearly exterminated at some point, leaving a number of them in stasis, and Krang as the only active member. In seemingly separate wars with the Neutrinos and the Foot Clan, Krang had bankrolled Dr. Baxter Stockman to develop a Mutagen that would strengthen his soldiers. This was not the first comic version of krang as Krang appeared in the archie comics as well. History Archie Comics. Krang appears in the Archie comics version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles where he is potrayed more villainous than his 1987 counterpat IDW comics Krang was a spoiled prince of the Utrom. When his father Quannin made it clear that even if Krang become ruler he would never be a leader, Krang attempted to prove his worth to his father by secretly joining a squad which was going to attempt to retake control of a prison that had been taken over by Traxus, one of Quannin's enemies. However, Traxus knew were the squad would come from and mined the area, and attacked and killed many of the squad members. However, Traxus wasn't aware that Krang was alive and left. Krang manage to survive on his own and tamed one of the wild creatures, riding it to attack head-on, killing his father's enemy. He modified his body to use for transportation and took control of the prison. When his father saw what he had done he was proud of his son, and for the first time in quite a while called him his son. Later, Krang's father would die in an attempt to expand his empire and the Utroms would become an endangered species, their homeworld Planet Utrominon destroyed. Krang made it his mission to save the Utrom species and rebuild their empire. To do this he travelled to earth via an interdimensional portal and began work on what he called the Technodrome, a device that would allow him to terraform earth and make it into New Utrominon. In the era of Feudal Japan, he was an ally of Takeshi Tatsuo and the Kitsune, going by the name of Tetsu-Oni or Iron Demon. He provided the Foot Clan with Utromium, one of the components required for mutagen. It was this substance that kept Tatsuo alive for many years longer than he should have been. Many years later, Oroku Saki, who harbored the spirit of the now-deceased Takeshi Tatsuo, had Krang summoned only to attack it, and destroy the portal from whence he came. In the trial of Krang arc he was out on trial and was later killed by Leatherhead.Turns out he had survived and that he took over Leatherhead's body. Trivia *Tetsu-Oni (in Japanese: 鉄鬼) does loosely translate to Iron Demon. However, the Oni were a specific sort of demon - large and ogre-like in appearance. *The robot body is an obvious homage to that of Krang's in the original animated series. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Evil Creator Category:Animals Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Military Category:Dark Knights Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version